1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging, particularly to wrapper-type packaging, and more particularly to a package opening device for opening a tightly wrapped package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packages having coverings formed from paper, plastic or the like are often difficult to open. Gifts, for example, often require the usage of multiple layers of specialized wrapping paper, which must be adhered together with tape or the like. It is often difficult, particularly for children, the elderly and invalids, to tear off the covering without causing damage to the underlying package, which may be formed from delicate materials.
Compact discs and DVDS, in particular, often present difficulties to the user, in that they are typically covered with shrink-wrapped plastic which is extremely difficult to remove. The use of scissors or knives to remove the plastic may damage the underlying package or case, and further presents a risk of injury to the user.
Although mailing envelopes and the like are commonly provided with tear-strips and other forms of user-releasable closures, such tear-strips and the like must be integrally formed with the envelope at the time of manufacture, not only increasing costs and complexity in the manufacturing process, but further removing the possibility of user-selective application of an opener to a desired package, which may be preferred for aesthetic or functional reasons. Thus, a package opening device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.